Life Is A Mystery For All Of Us
by Bunny Of Amazingness
Summary: A girl named A.O.D and her two partners Sebastian, and Xavier fall out of the sky and into Death City and onto Death the Kid. So why are they there? who are they?, read to find out! (Sorry the summary sucks this is the first time I've done this)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come on guys we need to go!" A.O.D yelled.

"A.O.D we have plenty of time before your dad comes back" Fox said.

"NO, HE WILL COME BACK IN 25 MINUTES!, And Jezebel said it would talk 20 minutes to do set of the portal to get out of this hell hole!

"Oh crud" Lila said. "Do you think we will have time to do it A.O.D?"

"Lila, remember I promised that I would get ALL of us out of here?"

"Yeah, I remember! It was on my birthday we were having the secret party. Because your dad said "Just because there our guardians doesn't mean I'll let you do stupid stuff for them" Lila said wall making a (REALLY bad) manly voice. And A.O.D's dad really said "Shit" but Lila doesn't like to curs, and she made A.O.D promise to NEVER EVER curs for no reason.

"Yeah, I remember that… I can't believe it been a year scene I said that" A.O.D said wall looking at everyone. "And remember I never brake a promise" A.O.D said bending down to meet Lila's eyes. "COME ON GUYS GET SET UP WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" Shouted A.O.D.

Everyone went inside the big circle made out of candles then started chanting "Quia de potestate tenebrarum et lusic. No sab inferis" But wall they were doing this Hades A.O.D's father was watching them.

"I CANT'T BELEVE THIS!" Hades said. "MY daughter doing this to me!" "After ALL the years I have protected her, after ALL the years I have been mocked because OF HER!" Hades yelled.

"God I need to shut up" he whispered. _"Well it doesn't matter she is a disgrace to the family. But even if I don't want her she still is the heir and she can walk out! I wish her brothers were born first! This all would be SO much easier if she was NEVER born! So maybe I can just MAKE her come back. Hades evilly chuckled in is mind"_.

"Okay guys we got the portal up now, now remember to get where we want to go we need to think of the place, got it?" A.O.D said.

"Yep" everyone said.

"Does everyone remember where we are going?" A.O.D said.

"Antarctica" Jax and Ace said.

"Africa!" Fox and Cyra said

"NO, Australia!" Deo and Lila said.

"NO, guys we said Asia" Ivy and Sapphire piped in.

"WE ALL SAID EUROPE" Skylar and R.J yelled. Well more Skylar R.J doesn't really yell. He is

"I do believe we said South America" Jezebel and Phoenix said at the same time so it sounded creepy.

Then everyone started shouting how everyone was wrong, and that they are right

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" A.O.D and her two partners Sebastian and Xavier yelled.

"Guys we all said we would go to North America first we have all the time in the world to go to all of other places O.K!" said A.O.D

"Okay" everyone said like a bunch of little children

Everyone stared to walk into the portal. But right before they got in Hades but a cure on the portal.

**KIDS POV**

So, I was outside the school and I was talking to Liz about her hair wasn't symmetrical. Then I hear this screaming.

"Liz do you hear…" Then this girl and two guys fall RIGHT on top of me.

"Ugh…help…" I said in a weak voice. The Liz, Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki help roll the nocked out people of me, wall Patty and Black Star are laughing at me.

"Where did they come from?" Maka said looking at them

"Yeah, it's like they fell from the sky" Soul said wall looking up at the sky

"I don't know but we can ask them when they get up. Right now we need to get them to then infirmary" Kid said.

**A.O.D's POV**

So all of the guys and me just went through the portal that we made. And putting an end to what I though was a perfect plan...well it didn't turn out so well.

**FLASH BACK**

So we all just stepped into the portal and you know I thought we were going to be on the ground...well not so much.

"So guys what to you want to do…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" A.O.D yelled. So then her Sebastian and Xavier fall from 20 feet in the air. So of course being the protective weapons they are somehow move them self's under me so that I wouldn't land on the pavement. Don't ask how they did it I don't even know how. Then once they get on the ground it all when black.

When I first woke up I heard voices they were saying stuff like "Who do you think they are?" "Where did they come from?" "Why does she look so weird?"Then I open my eyes to see a bunch of people in what I would guess is a hospital of some sort. First I see a boy with bright blue hair and next to him was a tall girl with long black hair in a ponytail. Then I see another girl with sandy blonde hair in two pig tales and next to her was a boy with white hair. And then across the room were two girls they both have blonde hair and one of them was taller than the other, then in the middle of the two of them was a boy with black hair with three white stripes in it on one side. But they were all staring at me but I could tell it was not in a good way. And I didn't know why.

"Where I'm I? How did I get here? Who are you guys? AND where are the rest of my friends?" A.O.D demanded wall siting up.

"Slow down were not going to hurt you and you at the Death Weapon Meister Academy" A girl with blonde hair in two pig tales said.

"You seem to be the one doing the hurting, even though the GRATE BLACK STAR would have a better entrance then that HAHAHAHAHA!" the one I guess was named Black Star said.

"What are you talking about I didn't hurt anyone?" I said wall confused

"Well, I'd hate to disagree with you but when you well….fell out of the sky you and your two friends happened to land on me" the one with the three white stripes in his hair said.

"Well sorry about that..."

"Death the Kid, I guess we haven't introduced are self's yet. And to asker your question me, Soul, and Black Star had to carry you guys here" Kid said.

"I'm Liz and this is my sister Patty were both Kids partners" the tall girl with blonde hair said pointing to her sister.

"AND I'M BLACK…"

"Black Star I got that one" I said. But I guess Black Star took that as an offense, because he just looked shocked at what I said.

"I'm Tsubaki, Black Star's partner" the girl with the long black pony tail. I was really sorry for her.

"I'm Maka, and this is my partner Soul" The girl with blonde pig tales said pointing to the guy with white hair and sharp teeth.

So now I was just looking at these people and all of them SEEMED nice, excepted Black Star he is just…gives me a bad vive. And that Kid guy is kind of cute…WHAT maybe I banged my head a little too hard. "Please, tell me Black Star didn't carry me" I said looking at Black Star telling Tsubaki how he is going to surpass God, I know I shouldn't jug a book by its cover…but I DON'T like that guy.

"Okay, Black Star didn't carry you" Kid said.

"Oh good" I said in relief. I mean I just don't like that guy and I just wouldn't want him touching me.

"Well, you just did tell him to say he didn't do it" Soul said.

"A COMINER LIKE YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT A GOD LIKE ME, THE GRATE AND POWERFUL BLACK STAR EVEN TOUCHED YOU HAHAHAHAHAH!" Black Star yelled very loudly. But the whole time I just had a face of discussed, NOW I REALLY hate that guy he just think he is ALL that. Then I stood up out of the bed I was in, and then I went over to the table to see my holder for my throwing knifes and always on my lag. Then I picked one of them up in my hand then throw it at Black Star pining his shirt to the wall then I went over to Black Star. Pointing another knife at his face, wall he was trying to get the knife out of the wall. And everyone was to shocked to do anything

"IF YOU DON'T stop yelling this stupid cra...Stuff about yourself (then I put another one at him but on the other arm) "I won't throw then at your shirt". I said very close to his face so he would only hear.

"This is NO WAY to treat your GOD!" Black Star yelled in my ear

"Trust me YOU are no god, and you are NEVER in a million years are going to surpass God!" I said matter-of-factly.

"BUT JUST BEAUSE I HAVEN'T SURPASSED GOD DOESN'T MEAN I'M NOT GOING TO HAHAHA!" Black Star said pulling my knifes out of his shirt, and shoved pasted me.

I was about to punch him in his stupid face then someone grabbed my wrist.

"A.O.D, calm down he just doesn't understand" said Xavier behind me in his usual calming voice.

"And what are you going to gain if you fight this kid?" Said Sebastian next to him.

"I'M NO KID I'M THE GUY WHO IS GOING TO SURPASS GOD HAHAHA!" said Black Star. Then Sebastian went up behind him, and because he was about a 5 inches than him and the black hair, and red eyes make him look very…well intimidating. I could tell that he was a little bit scared but I now that he wouldn't show it.

"Do you EVER shut the hell UP!" said Sebastian looking down at Black Star with a VERY mad looking face. "Okay, I see what you want to beat this guy up" he said looking at me.

"SEBASTIAN! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Xavier yelled in frustration

"Fine, lest settle this with a fight. Let's go outside" Said Black Star demined.

"That won't be a good idea, even though you have no major injurers I don't think you should be fighting in the condition you are in. And your weapons are in worse shape than you" Said this REALLY creepy looking guy, he had classes, lab coat, gray hair, and ALL of his clothes have stiches.

"WHO in the world are you?!" A.O.D said

"I'm Dr. Franken Stine I work at the school" said Stine. Franken STINE! REALLY come on! And how does this guy word at a school he's CREEPY.

"Well no offence to you, but I don't really care what you think. I can take care of myself" A.O.D said to Stine. And everyone was expecting Stine to do something but he just stood there and said nothing

"Come on guys" I said to my weapons.

"Not even 10 minutes in this world and you get in a fight!" Said Xavier wall walking out of the room with them. And now everyone was even MORE confused about A.O.D and her two partners.

"Who on the world are they?!" said Kid very frustrated tone.

"I don't know but I feel like we're going to find out soon" Stine said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I saw everyone walk outside and that stupid Black Star and his partner started to walk to me.

"So, why is Dr. Stine here? I'm not going to get hurt and need a doctor" I ask in VERY annoyed voice.

"Whenever students fight on school grounds there has to be a teacher present" Dr. Stine explained.

All I thought when she said that was "THAT guy is a teacher how does he not creep the kids out!" But my thoughts were interrupted my Black Star and Tsubaki walking in front of me

"I'll give one chance Black Star; call down the fight so you won't get hurt"

"HA, the GRATE BLACK STAR never calls down a fight! Especially to a shrimp like your HAHA! And a big man like me can't get hurt by you even if you tried" Black Star yelled.

Really hate that guy I mean I'm not THAT short I'm like two or three inches shorter than him. And my boots make up for that!

"Wait, were the same heigh…You know what never mind let's just get this fight stared shall we?" I ask

"HA, what fight? this will end before you know it!"

"Xavier, Sebastian transform for me will you?" A.O.D said with smile.

"Gladly" then Sebastian changed into a black sword with red writing on the handle, but no one could read what it said. And Xavier changed into a sliver sword and there was gold writing on its handle too, but also no one could read it. And they both landed in their hand.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star said

"Right" Then Tsubaki landed in his hands in sword form.

Now they were just staring down each other, waiting for someone to make the first move.

**FLASH BACK To before the fight started.**

Everyone was inside at the exit door.

"Professor, did you have a chance to look at their souls before they walked out side?" Maka asked.

"Yes, and your right Maka their souls are very… unusual" Professor Stine said

"What do you mean unusual?" Kid asked, he sadly he never thought to look at their souls. He thought that they were normal; he knew that A.O.D looked weird but he thought she wanted to look like that. But now that he thinks about it if she wanted to look like that HOW in the world do you do that. She looked like two people were cut in half right down the middle, switched half's and sewn up. Half of her hair was black and the other was white, and all of her clothes look like that to! Well, all of them are not black and white.

"Well, I don't think there…human" said Stine

"Not human! How can you tell that?" Soul said.

"It's how the soul looks; a human would look different from someone like…Kid because he is a Grim Reaper. But I can't tell what they are I have never seen souls like that" Stine said.

"Th...Ther…THEIR GHOSTES!" Liz said in an _extremely_ scared voice.

"Maybe, there vampires or werewolf's like in that book you read!" said Patty

"Liz, there not ghosts. And there defiantly not vampires or werewolf's" Stine said wall shaking his head. "I'm not sure what they are, but Black Star you need extra careful when you're fighting them" Stine said.

"HA, a BIG MAN like me NEVER loses, there's nothing to worry about" Black Star said

"BLACK STAR, I'm serous! We don't know what these people are, and I can tell their souls are very powerful, they almost match my only soul. We don't need anyone getting hurt!" Stine said angrily.

"Don't worry Professor we will be carful" Tsubaki said to Stine

Stine wasn't going to tell them what he really thought they were. He didn't want them to be scared of them if they're NOT dangerous. What if Sebastian is a demon, Xavier is an angle, and A.O.D is some hybrid of an angle and demon? It wouldn't be pretty .He will tell them when is 100% sure about this, but he is never wrong about this stuff.

Stine just wishes this time he will be wrong, JUST this time.

END OF FLASH BACK

Black Star ran towards A.O.D he was about to slash her but she blocked it her swords. And they want on like this for a minuet not getting a scratch on each other.

"Well, you're a better then I thought you would be" A.O.D said with no breath.

"What, you're out of breath already I have even broken a sweat!" Black Star said in his normal LOUD cocky tone.

"You know what! Let's get this fight over with!" Said A.O.D. then A.O.D dropped her swords on the ground. And they turned back into their human form.

"What is she doing?!" Kid said in confusion.

"I wouldn't worry it's obvious she knows what she is doing, I mean she has lasted with Black Star this long" Soul said. And everyone just went back to watching the fight.

"Oh really…" Black Star said but did finish what he was saying because, well he was shocked. A.O.D had two wings come out of her back! One looked like an angle wing and the other had black feathers. But A.O.D didn't see this, her wings are usual gray. And she also didn't see how SHE looked all half and half. She is not good at seeing the obvious, and A.O.D is going to get extremely mad at her brothers because they didn't tell her.

"WINGS!" Everyone yelled, well except Stine because he was expecting this.

"Yeah, wings people like me have them" A.O.D said behind Black Star. He tried to look at her but she was moving so fast when he got a look at her she acted like she didn't even move.

"What in the world are you?" Maka asked.

"Well, I guess I might as well tell you; People like me are called A.O.D's which stands for Angles of Darkness. There people that are half demon half angle"

"How is that possible?!" Liz asked

"So is your name really A.O.D?" Kid asked.

"When did this become a game 20 Questions!" A.O.D said angrily, no one said anything after that. Then A.O.D went up behind Black Star and put a hand on his back and used her Soul Purge. A way to describe how it felt is like getting tased x50, so yes it hurt a lot. She only had to do it for a couple seconds so he would pass out on the ground. But she didn't do that she kept doing it, and just kept doing it. Then Xavier ran up to her and pulled off of Black Star, A.O.D had this evil look in her eyes. Xavier knew what this meant it only happened when she get REALLY mad at some one.

"A.O.D SNAP OUT OF IT!" Xavier yelled at her wall shacking A.O.D. But this time didn't work it ALWAYS worked.

"He needs to die!" A.O.D said in a very evil voice it didn't even sound like her anymore. Then Sebastian went up to A.O.D and did something no one expected.

PUNCH!

Sebastian punched A.O.D square in the face, and he did it so hard that she got knocked out.

"Dud, don't you think you went a little too far with that?" Soul said in his usual relaxed voice.

"Unless you want your friend died, I'd say no. But, you know I wouldn't mind him died" Sebastian said to Soul.

"You know, Black Star isn't that bad once you get to know him" Maka said.

"I hope I don't get the chance" said Sebastian.

"Sebastian! Don't be so rood, just because you don't like Black Star doesn't mean you act like a total jerk especially to his friends!" Xavier yelled at him.

"What, are you defending him!" Sebastian yelled.

"No, I'm said don't act like a jerk ALL the time!" said Xavier.

"Guys, stop fighting" A.O.D said wall walking up. All they did was a little "Humph" wall turning away from each other.

'Sorry about them they can act like a bunch if children" A.O.D said to everyone. "Gosh, way do I feel like I got hit by a train".

"IT'S ALL SEBASTIAN'S FALT!" Xavier yelled wall pointing at Sebastian.

"SHUT UP!" Sebastian yelled at Xavier.

"I did 'It' again didn't I" A.O.D said wall looking at the ground. Sebastian and Xavier just shook their heads.

"What do you mean by 'It"?" Kid asked.

"Well if you couldn't tell I have a bad temper, and sometimes went I get really mad at someone I kind of get lost in my anger. And turn in to a totally different person" A.O.D explained. After she said this everyone look shocked and scared. And Liz was shacking behind Patty.

"Don't worry I don't really lose my temper that often" A.O.D said.

"Shouldn't Black Star be awake by now?" Tsubaki asked in concern, wall bending over to look at Black Star. And she thought he looked really pale

"He should" A.O.D said, wall bending over to look at Black Star. "Oh know I didn't…" A.O.D whispered to herself or so she thought.

"What, what happened to Black Star!" Tsubaki asked. A.O.D didn't say anything, but she kept searching on Black Star for something. Then she found it there was a cut on his arm it was bleeding and it looked all black and purple around it, also it looked infected. How she didn't noticed it before she'll never know.

"Okay, we need to get Black Star to the infirmary NOW!" A.O.D demanded.

"Once you explain what is going on!" Soul said

"Do you want your friend to die wall I explain everything, or do you want get him to the infirmary so I can save him!" A.O.D said in announce.

"How can we trust that you're going to save him?" Maka said.

"Well, do you trust me? And if you don't he WILL die there's no simple way to put it" A.O.D said, and pore Tsubaki looked like she was about to cry.

"Do what you can to save Black Star" Tsubaki said to A.O.D.

"Come on let's get him to the infirmary" A.O.D said. Then Stine picked up Black Star and everyone ran to the infirmary.

**Oh I'm very evil…MWAHAHA! Well please tell me what you think! I really liked to know**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"NO, you're not all coming in!" A.O.D yelled "Like I said me, Doc, and Tsubaki are the ONLY ones to be in there and THAT'S IT!" A.O.D yelled some more then she slammed the door in everyone's faces and she locked it.

"Well, since we have time to kill. So Sebastian, Xavier you guys are going to explain some stuff to us" Maka said.

"So how do you know A.O.D" Soul asked.

"She is our older sister" Xavier answered

"OLDER I thought she was younger because she was kind of short…but that does explain why you guys act so…"Liz said but didn't finish because Sebastian was glaring daggers at her.

"So, which one of you is older then?"Maka asked them.

"Well, I don't really know which one is older" Sebastian said, but no one got it. "Were twins"

"OH!" everyone said that the same time.

"But you guys look nothing alike!" Patty said, wall looking at Xavier's, and Sebastian's' faces. Xavier has snow white hair and yellow eyes. Sebastian has jet black hair and purple eyes

"Well, twins don't always look alike. And we most likely don't look alike because I'm an angel" Xavier said.

"And I'm a demon" Sebastian said.

"…DEMON!" everyone yelled.

"Oh, come on just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I'm going to kill everyone!" Sebastian yelled.

"Yeah, most of the stereo-types of demons are not really true" said Xavier.

"…So is A.O.D's name really A.O.D?" Soul asked.

"…" All Sebastian and Xavier were just looking at each other.

"O.K, A.O.D is done with Black Star" Stine said wall walking out of the infirmary.

"How is he?" Soul asked

"He is…"

**FLASH BACK!**

"Okay, let's get him on the bed" said A.O.D.

"What **exactly **is wrong with Black Star?" Stine said, wall moving in front of A.O.D

"Okay, so when I slashed him with Sebastian it always puts little bit of dark magic in the cut. I keep forgetting the effect it has on humans, and…" A.O.D said, and then she took of Black Star's pants, which was a little embarrassing for her. "See, his lag and his arm are purple and black now, well its basically eating his soul alive. And if it spreads throughout him he **is **going to die. **Now** will you let me help him because it is spreading fast" A.O.D said wall very annoyed. Then Stine moved out of the way.

"Okay, so I need gloves, and a cloth of some short" A.O.D said, wall getting a flask out of her leather bag. Then Stine gave her gloves and a washcloth, and then she put on the gloves.

"What is that?" Tsubaki asked.

"Holy water" A.O.D said, and then she put some of the holy water on the cloth and gave it to Stine.

"Press this on his cut it will help slow the spreading" A.O.D instructed. "And Tsubaki help me hold up Black Star's head" A.O.D told her, and then she came over and held up his head. Then A.O.D held the flask up to his mouth and started pouring some in.

"Why, do you need to gloves?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, remember I said and I'm half demon…well everyone knows to get rid of a demon is holy water. Well it doesn't kill me but it does hurt A LOT" A.O.D said, and then she stopped pouring.

"Well, he should be fine" A.O.D said, wall putting the flask back in her bag.

"Wait, that's all it took…Holy water?!" Tsubaki said in confusion.

"Well yeah, it's simple BUT no one would think of it!" said A.O.D. "Oh, they can come in now if they want I'm just going to put a few stiches his arm" A.O.D said, wall getting thread, needle, disinfection, cotton balls, scissors, and stuff to numb his arm.

**END OF FLASH BACK!**

"Fine Black Star is fine" Stine said.

"Can we see him?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, it's fine" Stine answered.

So everyone got into the room everything got kind of awkward. A.O.D was sitting on Black Star dangerously close to his privet parts, and Black Star was his still in his underwear and now has no shirt. And she was just stitching his arm up wall he was laughing his head off.

"STOP laughing!" A.O.D said to Black Star.

"THEN don't make it tickle" said Black Star.

"I really shouldn't have numbed it" A.O.D mumbled to herself. "…there I'm done!" A.O.D said, then she herd some clear there throat, so she sat back and turned her head then she saw everyone looking at her, then she started to blush but her face went red when she heard a little groan from Black Star. Then see looked down and saw were she was sitting.

"HAAA" A.O.D yelled, as her wings came out of her back and flew to the nearest wall in a split second.

"That… that was NOT what it looked like…oh gosh" A.O.D said with no breath, wall sliding down the wall.

"Trust us we believe you" said Soul.

"Why did you stich up his arm like 'That' anyway" Maka asked.

"Well, Black Star kept struggling because he say it tickled! So that was the only way I could sew it up was to do it like that… I needed to do it even if it was embarrassing" A.O.D said mumbling the last part.

"What did you say?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, nothing!" said A.O.D, but Sebastian and Xavier new what she said. A.O.D saw their faces they had the biggest smirks on them, so she just gave them the death glare and they stop smirking. Even if A.O.D seems to have a bigger bark then her bite she is very strong, even the two of them combined they couldn't beat her. And her two little brothers will always be scared of their older sister. A.O.D saw how everyone seemed really happy that Black Star was okay, that reminded of her and all her guardians and how close they were. A.O.D noticed a tear in her eye but quickly wiped it way.

"Don't weary we'll find them soon" Xavier said wall putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, come on do you think there just going to leave that easily?" Sebastian said wall putting his arm around her shoulder

"Oh, A.O.D I wanted to thank you for helping Black Star" Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Well, it was the least I could do I was the one that got him in that mess anyway" Said A.O.D. then everyone heard Tsubaki say a little 'Black Star' in announce wall bumping him with her elbow, and A.O.D knew exactly what that meant, she had to use that before on her brothers. So then the biggest smirk that you could imagine went on A.O.D's face, but that didn't help Black Star.

"Thanks" Black Star barley whispered.

"What was that I can't hear you?" A.O.D said cockily wall standing up with her hand on her hip and still had that smirk, let's just say she was really enjoying this. How many times do you find the cockiest guy on the planet, beat him, and now he has to say "Thank you" after you save him.

"Fine! Thank you...FOR SAVEING YOUR GOD HAHAHA!" Black Star say yelled. Okay, A.O.D was mad now, this guy too arrogant say 'Thank you' without making it about him, were she came from being like that would get you beaten up. But people like that just made her SO mad, most of the time she doesn't let her anger problems come out like this. But this time she let I go out of control.

"I SHOULD HAVE LET YOU DIE! SO YOU CAN LIVE IN HELL LIKE I DID!" A.O.D yelled wall Xavier and Sebastian each held her by an arm to hold her back, so she wouldn't kill Black Star. But she realized what she said, and she knew that people would ask too many questions. So A.O.D did the only thing she could.

Run

Then everyone heard the door slam, Sebastian and Xavier were about to run after her but everyone (latterly) blocked them from getting out.

"You're not getting out of here unless you guys answer some questions" Stine said very intimidatingly. At that moment Xavier looked like a puppy that just got punished by its master, Sebastian had a look that just said "I'm too badass for you to do anything to me". They just hope A.O.D won't get mad at them.

Because they both knew that they can get out of this.

**Author note- So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Review/ fallow/ favorite/ anything! I really like to know what people think. And tell me if I should continue this, Monkeyqueen88 thanks for being very supportive to me about this. And I know you want me to continue so you don't need to even say anything **** And Monkey thanks for being my first review I saw that the first day I posted it, and it was hard for me to sleep! All night I was like "OH MY GOSH! SOMEONE LIKES THIS, OH MY GOSH!" not kidding I was even jumping around on my bed. And I will try to post once a week sometimes time gets away from me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You guys deal with them I'll go after A.O.D" Kid said wall out the door.

"You can't she won't listen to anyone but us or…" Xavier said.

"Or who?" Kid asked.

"…Never mind" Sebastian cut in.

"Why can't you guys just answer anything we ask? I thought we made it clear that we are not the enemy!" Maka yelled announce.

"Maka…" Soul said wall putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not a matter of trust…we just don't want to get people involved" Xavier explained.

"But what is there to get involved with! None of this is making any scene!" said Liz.

"I think it would be better if A.O.D explained" said Xavier.

"Why is it always A.O.D is A.O.D that! Why does it seem like you can't say anything for yourself!" Maka said.

"Because most of the questions you're asking involve her **not us!** And I would not like to say something I would regret!" Sebastian yelled.

"Let's just stop all this arguing! And go talk to A.O.D" Liz said.

"Fine" everyone agreed.

"Where is Kid?" Patty asked, then everyone looked around but then they realized…Kid went to go get A.O.D.

**KID'S POV**

I was running to the exit door, I just hope she didn't leave. I know that her weapons wouldn't give any answers. When I got outside I saw A.O.D was just leaning over the railing next to the stairs. Her hair was blowing in the wind, and the sun was setting right in front of her. Then I noticed that her skirt was blowing in the wind so I could just see her…NO I shouldn't look at her like that I'm a gentlemen! Of all times I need to act like a hormonal teen age boy! I just need to focus on what I nee…

"Kid, are you just going to stand there or are you going to do something" A.O.D said wall not even looking at him.

"…How did you now it was me?" I asked.

"You know I just said "Kid" right I really didn't know it was you" A.O.D said wall laughing.

"Ha-ha, true" I said wall laughing. Then I walked to A.O.D then I leaned on the railing where she was.

"So I remember when you awoke you said you had friends with you, who where you talking about?" I asked.

**A.O.D's POV**

I don't know if I want to talk about that with him…but for some reason I feel more comfortable around him then the other guys.

"Just some friends, but I guess we got separated" I said. I really didn't want to say more than that.

"What are you exactly?" asked Kid.

"Well, that simple I'm an A.O.D, A.O.D stands for Angles if Demons. There rare people that are half demon half angle" I explained. There was no need to hide it anymore.

"WHAT, how is that possible" said Kid.

"Well, when I angle and a demon love each other very much…" I said

"OKAY! I get it!" Kid said wall blushing. "So…is your name really A.O.D?" Kid said

"Well no, it's not but I don't go by it" I said wall looking down at the…City yeah that's what they call them.

"What is your name then?" asked Kid.

"…I would rather not say" I explained.

"…its okay you don't have too" Kid said nicely. "So is being an A.O.D make you look soooo….."Kid said wall looking me up and down. I knew what he was talking about, my brother my say I haven't noticed yet. But I'm not oblivious! I mean how can anyone not! My white hair is now half black (the black part starts at the middle of her head). My purple eyes now has one yellow one (the purple eye is on the side of the black hair). My orange shirt is half blue, my black skirt is now half white. And my black vest was half white. And my knee-high brown leather boots now one of them is black. And one of my wings are black and the other one is white but there were be gray .So yeah, how can I not notice! (All the darker colors are on one side and the lighter ones are on the other).

"No…this is not how I look most of the time…well I have never looked like this" I explained, OH NO I had to say that! Now he is going to ask questions and then…oh crud.

"Wait, so how did you get like this?" Kid asked. I now it was most likely Hades trying to get me to come back, but if he thinks making me look different will make me go back to The Underworld then he's got another thing coming! But wait…did he make my guardians go to a different place, maybe that's way there not here.

"Well, I don't really know" I said.

"Well, were did you come from? And who are your parents, looking at your soul I can tell you're not.. normal" Kid asked.

"Well, we all know I'm not normal…" I said wall looking at the sunset. And all this time Kid had a face of 'You-are-not-tricking-me-with-that-crap'.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to explain everything" I said. Well I mean what is the point if he knows or, not better he knows the truth.

"See my father was a demon and my mom was angle, and I grew up in the underworld" I explained. "Well, I was the first A.O.D ever. My mother and father were always mocked because me I was a disgrace to demons and angles. I'm glade no one ever did anything more than that, but that was only because my father was…" I said but I got cut off.

"**A.O.D!" **Sebastian and Xavier yell wall running to me.

"Guys!?" I yell. Then Sabastian ran over and picked me up and covered my mouth then Xavier got my lags. They know I'm a kicker and I do it hard.

"Okay we don't mind you telling him stuff but when it comes to that…" Xavier said

"We don't need them knowing that" Sebastian finished. I tried taking but the sound was muffled by my brother hand, but after that he moved it. And I knew exactly what to say to get them to let go.

"You know that you guys are touching really occurred places right" I said, and then they dropped me. Ha-ha gets them every time, then I stood up and dusted off my skirt.

"You know you guys can't control me, and can say and do whatever I want!"

"Yes, we know that true but if it involves us then no you can't" Sebastian said wall looking down at me with his death glare. Most would pee themselves at the site of it but it never affected me.

"Whatever…I'm going to call 'him' to see what happened" I said wall waking away, but stopped because I realized something.

"Wait, if you guys where in there rest of them wall I was talking to Kid…what did they ask?" I asked wall pointing to the rest of the people watching us. I kind of felt sorry for Kid who was just standing there with no idea what was going on.

"Well we didn't say much we just told them way we came here…" said Sebastian.

"Well, then that would mean you would have told them about 'Him'" I said.

"We just skipped that part" said Xavier.

"Wait who do you mean when you say 'Him'" asked Kid.

"She means our father" Sebastian and Xavier said at the same time. I couldn't talk I was too shocked and too mad, if they didn't talk about dad that means they said stuff about mom.

**No POV**

"A.O.D are you okay?" Kid asked. He resized that A.O.D was standing there say thing nothing with her head down.

"How dare you…" A.O.D whispered.

"Oh no…" Xavier said.

"**You had no right to talk about me and mom!" **A.O.D yelled at them with her fists clenched. **"You never knew her! You don't understand what happened!" **she yelled some more.

"What so you want to talk about dad!" Sebastian yelled at A.O.D.

"YES!" A.O.D yelled but not as loud.

"Well we don't!" Sebastian said wall putting his arm around Xavier.

"OH NO you are not dragging me into this!" Xavier said wall pushing his brother off of him.

"You just don't want to talk about him because you don't want to say how easy you had it!" A.O.D yelled.

"Easy! EASY! How did I have it easy?!" said Sebastian.

"OH COME ON! We all know that father liked you more than any of us! You always got treated better!" yelled A.O.D.

"GUYS STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Xavier yelled wall getting in-between them wall they were giving each other death glares, and to his brother and sister this was a big surprise because he never yells. But A.O.D was to mad to care so she took that moment to punch him, but there was something that stopped her.

"Now what will gain if you do that?" Stein said behind her with a sick and twisted smile.

"AHHH!" A.O.D yell wall running behind Kid.

"But you were just over there!" said A.O.D wall point to the rest of the guys by the door of the school. Liz was hiding behind Patty wall shaking, Black Star was standing there like nothing even happened and Tsubaki looked like she was about to pee herself, and Maka and Soul were safe behind one of the pillars.

"Is that guy even human?" A.O.D said wall shacking.

"Of…I mean…well… Prof. Stine is human…right Prof.?" Kid said wall trying to get A.O.D off him but she kept holding on to his waist.

"Yes" Stine said, he still had that creepy smile. Then he moved his head so A.O.D could see his eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" A.O.D yelled wall running away.

"A.O.D!" Xavier said, he was about to run after he when Sebastian stopped him.

"Na, let her go she'll be fine" Sebastian said. Then everyone emerged from where they were hiding and came over to where they were.

"Prof. don't you think you went a little too far with that?" Tsubaki asked.

"Maybe…but I haven't been able to scar any one like that in a long time" Stine said wall chuckling, with that evil look in his eyes.

"That's because she's weak not like THE POWRFULL BLACK STAR HAHAHA!" Black Star yelled, then a throwing knife came to hit him in the head…but he dogged it.

"Yeah that's way she almost killed you for second time" said Soul.

"What the heck were did that come!?" said Maka. Everyone looked around but they couldn't find anything.

"Where's Kid?" asked Patty, then they noticed Kid was gone.

"PATTY you need to say something sooner!" said Liz announce.

**A.O.D's POV**

So I ran around the building so I could call Hades without anyone seeing. Then I pulled out my sliver pocket watch with my families crest on it. Then I placed it on the ground with it open, then I said "Call contact number 6" then a hologram popped up of Hades (My Father).

"Oh does the A.O.D miss home already? All you have to do is say the word and you can come home" Hades said smugly.

"Over my dead body! Now if you think making me look different will make go back then you know me less than I thought!" I said.

"Well, didn't you wonder why your guardians are not with you? I always told you to not make friend with them! Now it will screw you over!" Hades laughed evilly.

"If you hurt them!..."

"What would be the point in that? I just put them on different contents and they can leave just like you!"

"WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS TO ME!? Everyone knows YOU HATE me Hades! Why do want me back?" I yelled

"What can't even call me father? Well what you said is true…but we all know you have to take over the Underworld V…"

"DON'T call me that!"

"Oh yes I forgot you don't call yourself that anymore, ever since your mother left"

"Hades you even know I DON'T want to take over! I never did" I said.

"Yes, I know and I don't even want you to take over…but that is even out of my power" said Hades.

"Yea yea I know, section 1 page 1 rule 1 'the eldest of the family will inherit the Underworld, and under no circumstance will any other members of the family takeover" I said, I know all the rules he made me learn them.

"Well, who would have thought you would remember something" Hades laughed.

"Oh shut up, so let's just get down to it how do I brake the curse?"

"Who says it can even be broken?" Hades said.

"Oh come on I know you magic works, all the curses that you put on people can be broken. But its how the curse can broken is whatever you decide.

"Good…but I'm not going to tell you. You couldn't do it even if you wanted" said Hades

"It's time for you to shut up…" I said wall picking up the pocket watch and closing it. I was about to walk back then I say Kid standing there, with a shocked face. And all I thought was "Oh crap"

"Eh eh…You didn't see any of that right?" I said.

**A/N SO please tell me what you think, sorry if this is going slow I'm just kind of new at this (my first story). Fallow/ Favorite/ANYTHING. **

**So remember R/R**

**-Bunny of Amazingness.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Kid's POV**

"Eh eh…You didn't see any of that right?" A.O.D asked awkwardly. I would really like to say no…but I don't want to lie.

"Well…no I heard all of it" I said. I could tell this was awkward for the both of us.

"So I guess you know that 'he' is Hades right" A.O.D asked. I know when she said 'he' she means her father.

"Yeah…so if your father Hades who was your mother…or was she just an angle?"

"Well if you mean someone well known then yes…she was Venus…well the daughter of Venus she was just name after her mom"

"Venus!?"

"Yeah, I know it's weird. And I know what you're thinking 'But Venus isn't an angle" well that's true. I just said angle because I didn't want to tell anyone about her"

"Back there you said that your brothers didn't know her…how is that?" I asked.

"Well, after my brothers were born my then our mom left, she said that her mother found out why she was in the Underworld… because she loves Hades. But he was a lot different back then…I remember vaguely how he was, so I can see how she could love him…but it's still hard to image. But she was banished to the human world" A.O.D said it looked like she was trying not to cry, it must be hard to talk about her mom.

"The only things I have left of her is a letter she gave me before she left, and my throwing knives" A.O.D said. The only thing I could think of when she said that was 'a mother gave a little girl throwing knives'. Before I could say anything she said-

"Not to sound mean but why did you come anyway?"

"Well…I um just…I wanted to see if you were okay" I said.

"Well, you can go I'm fine…" A.O.D said wall looking at the city, with her pocket watch still in her hand.

"That's a cool watch" I said. I was trying to make convocation. It was kind of cool, it was silver and on the front there was an engraved skull with a ring of fire around it. And in the skulls eyes there was little amethyst gems. **And it was symmetrical! It was perfect, not one thing was out of place. **

"Oh this-"Then A.O.D held it up by the end of its chain. "I made it…I also made some for my brother and my friends before we came here. I made them like…what are they called? The things that people use to talk to people even though far way?" A.O.D asked me. She made it and most likely by hand how in the world did she get it so perfect! Wait, things that people use to talk to people… wait she does she mean…

"Cell phones?" I said.

"YES! That's what they're called!" A.O.D said in excitement, she looked quite cute when she is like that…WAIT what am I thinking! Then I resized something.

"How did you make a cell phone when it obvious you have never seen one? And how can it even work between worlds?" I asked A.O.D

"Well, my friends can go into the human world if they get permission from Hades. And most of the time he doesn't care, so tell me stuff about the human world. I have always wonder what it's like out here, they always told me how wonderful it was so I wanted to go out there myself" A.O.D said with a smile. "But Hades would never let me, so I and my friend made a spell to get out of there. But Hades had to ruin it! He **always** ruins **everything! **Just because **I'm** the oldest **I** have to whatever the rules say **I** never get to choose anything! And after my mom left **I **had to take care of Xavier no one gave a second glance at me and him! But everyone loved Sebastian he was a demon so he got the best care. He always got it better…" A.O.D said sadly. How did this girl go through all of this and still be sane, I will never know. "And the thing about the cell phones is-"Well after that I really didn't understand anything she said because I really don't know anything about cell phones, but I have one thing to say THAT girl is freaky smart!

"A.O.D…"Sebastian and Xavier said.

"Sis, I never knew you felt-"Xavier tried to say.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE ABOUT DAD?" Sebastian yelled at A.O.D.

"He already knew so it didn't matter…" A.O.D said.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't going to tell anyone that! I thought we said we weren't going bring are pasted with us!" Sebastian yelled at A.O.D.

"**Sebastian!"** Xavier yelled at him. "Did you even bother to listen to anything that she said? NO you never do you only care if it in involves **you! **Did you ever think about **anything **she did for **us!** And trust me I never did to…until now, She is your big sister and all you do is get mad at her-"Xavier said but he got cut of.

"Stop… I don't want to hear it" A.O.D said wall looking at the ground. "I just don't…" Then A.O.D ran off…again. She has a bad habit of doing that. Then Sebastian ran off too, I don't know if it was just because he didn't want to be here or he ran after A.O.D.

"Sorry about all of this, I really mean it when we came here we never expected to have people to get involved. But I think A.O.D knew are past would fallow us so she doesn't mind telling it, …but I didn't think she would tell her life story to a guy that she landed on when we fall out of the sky. But I don't know what she sees in you… don't take it badly!" Xavier explained. "It's just A.O.D always goes of her gut feeling even with people, and she really has taken a liking to you. And that always makes her vulnerable to that person, so if you take advantage of that I will beat the shit out of you and send you down to the Underworld…personally" Xavier said wall pushing me agented the wall and put his arms one either side of me. He didn't sound that intimidating, but his face HIS EYES!…it will give me nightmares…for weeks it look like I was looking into pure evil. But after he was finished he went right back to normal, the I gulped hard and adjusted my tie then said-

"I would never think of taking advantage of you sister" I said calmly.

"Good, we agree" Xavier said wall walking away. "And I would like it if you didn't ask A.O.D so many question, she always tends to stray from topic" Xavier said wall looking back, and then he was gone.

"Yeah I noticed that" I said wall summoning Beelzebub then I stated to fly away.

"What did you see in me A.O.D?" I ask myself. Then I saw something falling from the top of the school, but I noticed black and white hair so it was A.O.D. But she wasn't trying to fly and no one was going after her. So I start to fly as fast as I can to A.O.D…I just hope I can get there in time.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO what do you think? Sorry for grammar mistakes (If there was any…who I'm I kidding I know there was HAHAHA…I'M TURNING INTO BLACK STAR. I know I don't laughed like lunatic!) And sorry if this chapter is a little short. But as always Review/ Favorite/ Fallow/ ANYTHING!**

**-**_Bunny of Amazingness_**. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kid was flying to A.O.D as fast as he can, but it felt to slow for him. The he got to her and picked her up bridal style right before she hit the ground. Then he saw why she didn't just fly, she was knocked out

"I can see why you need guardians" Kid said to no one, wall still in the air. Then A.O.D started to wake up, then she saw were she was and the most adorable blush came onto her face, or so Kid thought. Then she tried to get out of Kid's arms (**Author- I don't know why! Crazy A.O.D) **then she fell again but Kid caught her before she fell far. But then A.O.D was pressed agented Kid's chest, wall they were on Beelzebub. Then they heard –"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!" then they looked over at one of the red spikes on the school at saw Sebastian there. And all Kid thought at that moment was "I'm going to die! I'm going to die! Oh crap there going to send me down to the Underworld!"

"Sebastian! It's not what it looks like, if it wasn't for Kid I would be splattered on the ground! And that won't have happened if you didn't hit me on the head with my pocket watch! So this is your fault!"

"But that wouldn't have happened if you just caught it!"

"Haven't you heard of handing?" A.O.D said, then everyone went silent. Then A.O.D's wings came out of here back.

"Um Kid…" A.O.D said, wall making that face of "Let go now" but Kid didn't get it.

"Yes"

"Let go…"

"Oh sorr-" But Kid didn't even get a chance to let go before Xavier was right behind him and grabbed him by the back of his jacket and said.

"Now what did I say about taking advantage of A.O.D?" Xavier said, wall turning Kid around to meet his eye. But if being held by a guy that could kill you by just letting go wasn't scary to you, Xavier had is 'Face' yes that one that made Kid almost shit himself.

"Well, I never did-"Kid said but didn't finish.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THIS? It's not what it looked like!" A.O.D yelled that her brothers. Then A.O.D picked up Kid's skate board and put it under him.

"Let him go…" Said A.O.D, with her arms crossed wall still in midair. Then Xavier dropped him so he would go on Beelzebub. Then Kid flew as fast as he can to the ground, then he had Liz and Patty transform…just in case.

"Now what is your guys' problem? You have been so out of line today it's…it's I don't' even know how to describe it! I don't mind you guys' looking after me but making death threats left and right is not how you do it !" A.O.D yelled at them. The rest of her rant contended of lots and lots of yelling, random flying around, and plenty of hand gestures. From the ground were everyone was she looked like a mad man.

"Liz, Patty I think you can get out of weapon form now" Kid said to his partners. Then they saw A.O.D and her brothers coming down to the ground, then Liz and Patty came out of weapon form.

**Sebastian's POV**

When I got to the ground I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever laded eyes on, she was tall and had long blond hair and the prettiest blue eyes. I don't get how I didn't see her before! She was like an angle in humans clothing….**what the heck I'm I thinking! **I'm a DEMON for hells sake I don't think corny stuff like this! Well mom was Venus so maybe it isn't that bad.

**Xavier's POV **

So after sis was done ranting and raving we flew to the ground, then I froze I saw her. The prettiest girl I have ever seen, she was shorter than her sister…at least I think she was her sister. She had short blond and the most beautiful blue eyes…WHAT I'M I THINKING! I'm the son of Hades I don't think like that! Well I'm an angle so maybe it isn't that bad…then my thoughts were interrupted.

"Xavier…" A.O.D whispered wall elbowing my side. Oh crud I forgot A.O.D is making me say sorry to Kid for making death threats, do I have to…**yes** I know she will beat the crap out of me if I don't.

"Sorry" I muddier to Kid.

"It's okay you were just looking out for your sister" He said. "I was just wondering where are you guys going to live."

**No POV**

At that moment the three children Hades only thought "Oh crap".

"Weeeeelllll" The three of them dragged out.

"You don't know do?" Kid asked.

"Weeeeeellllll…yeah, never really had a chance to think about stuff like that" A.O.D said.

"It's called preplanning" Soul said.

"Kind of hard when you have never been to this world!" A.O.D said wall annoyed.

"Wait what do you mean 'never been to this world'" Tsubaki asked. Then A.O.D looked at her brothers with a face that said 'do I tell them?' and they just nodded. So she told them everything and they asked questions that Kid asked, but there was one that she couldn't answer.

"If you dad is Hades and your mom is Venus how is Xavier an angel?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, that does make sense. And if you think about it how are you guys even angles and demons, wouldn't you be more like gods, since you parents are gods?" Tsubaki said. And all the three children of the Underworld thought at that moment was "Oh crap, they're going to find out we didn't want them to. How are we going to cover this up?!"

"A.O.D, Sebastian, and Xavier Lord Death requests you presents" Prof. Stine said.

"Wait, who is this 'Lord Death' guy? Xavier asked.

"Lord Death is the master of this school and founder, he made this town and his is only Grim Reaper beside Death the Kid" Stine explain.

"Wait, you're a** Grim Reaper!**" A.O.D said.

"Yes"

"I knew you soul looked different! I just couldn't figure out why! And that's why your name is so…different" A.O.D exclaimed.

"We should get going" Stine said.

"Why does he want to talk to us?" Sebastian asked.

"He didn't tell me…"

"I don't think we should-" Then Sebastian get cut off.

"Well I think we should go" said A.O.D. And her brother had a face that said 'what the heck are you saying' but she had a face that said 'just trust me'.

"Okay whatever" then they all started to walk to the death room.

**Flash Back to the Underworld **

"It's time for you to shut up" A.O.D said to her father. Then her hologram vanished from Hades crystal ball.

"How dare she just hang up on me?! Hades said to Halum, his apprentice.

"You said that mistress couldn't break your cure…what does she have to do to break it?" Halum asked.

"She as to fall in love…and the person she loves as to love her back. Has if that is going to happen haha! **But **to make it even harder they both have to know they love each other! I would love to see the day when that happens haha!" Hades said evilly.

"I think your underestimating your daughter, I can see someone loving her…she does deserve that after all that has happened to her" Halum said in his mind.

**End of Flash Back and into the Human World**

A.O.D and her brothers were in the Death Room and were walking under all the red guillotines.

"So what is this Lord Death guy like?" A.O.D asked.

"Trust me you just have to see for yourself" Stine said. And this freaked A.O.D out now she thought Lord Death would be pretty scary well not so much…

"Hey! Hi! Hello! What's up?" Lord Death said in his goofy voice, wall waving. A.O.D tried very hard to not laugh, but her face started to get red because she was holding her breath then...

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" A.O.D started to laugh her head off.

"Haha…sorry I didn't mean to be disrespectful it's just…**you **are the **Lord of Death! **I thought he would be the guy that would scar the crap out of kids without even trying! And not sooooo…goofy" A.O.D said.

"Well I do this so I don't scar the kids. They were too afraid of me they would just run away crying" Lord Death explained.

"Let's just get down to it…why did you want us here?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh that yes…well the thing is that your all under arrest" said Lord Death

"**ARREST!" **A.O.D, Sebastian, and Xavier yell.

**Cliff hanger bum bum bum, I'm very evil! So tell me what you think! Review/favorite/fallow/ANYTHING! And sorry it's a little short. And I have one thing to say if I don't get 3 reviews from someone that is not monkey I will not post a new chapter, or i have to get 5 fallows. Don't think i'm being mean i just NEED to know what people think it getting to the point were I don't know if i want to continue this. SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

-**Bunny of amazingness**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"**ARREST!" **A.O.D, Sebastian, and Xavier yell.

"Yes, if you don't know this world does have laws" Lord Death explained.

"Oh come on what did we do?" A.O.D said wall putting one hand on her hip.

"Well let's see…you did make death threats to my son-"A.O.D and Sebastian give death glares to Xavier. "You did a lot of damage to the school when you fought Black Star, and you almost killed him-"

"HEY I did save him!"

"And what about running away?" Lord Death said.

"How do you know about that?" A.O.D wall trying not to go up there and beat Lord Death… to death.

"Well I know that you guys are the children of Hades and you grew up in the Underworld and no one just walks out of there, so it's obvious you made a spell to get yourselves out of there. But one thing I don't get is way you look so…" Lord Death said.

"Weird yeah I know Hades but I curse on me so I look like this, and I can't leave the US and all of my friends that came with were put on different continents and they can't leave ether" she explained. "Now if you are done with this we should be going" A.O.D said. Then her and her brothers started to walk out.

"Do you really think we are that stupid? I still know why I called you here" Lord Death said.

"Crap…I hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but we are not going" A.O.D said wall still looking at the door. Then her brothers turned in to sword and came into her hands. Stine was about to use Soul Purge on her but she blocked it with Sebastian after he turned into a shield.

"Ha you think you can get me-"A.O.D said but then…

"AAAAAAAAAHHH" Sebastian screamed. Then he turned back into his normal form then he flopped on the ground, and he wasn't moving.

"Sebastian…" A.O.D said. Then she ran to Stine and was about to slash him but he dogged it, and she kept slashing but he kept dogging.

"You know Spirit I can use a little help" Stine said. Then Spirit came behind Lord Death.

"But I like watching you fight the little girl" Spirit said.

"Was he just there the whole time? AND DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" A.O.D yelled wall running to Spirit and slaw him on the arm wall he tried to dogged it. Then Spirit turned into a scythe and went into Stine's hands.

"Are you okay?" Stine asked Spirit.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just beat them already" Spirit said. Then Stine ran up to A.O.D and was about to slash her but she jumped out of the way. Then A.O.D's wing came out of her back, and she went to Stine and pointed her sword at his throat. Then she felt something cold on her neck so she looked down and saw his scythe on her neck.

"Crap…" A.O.D whispered.

"Okay, okay you can stop that now…" Lord Death said, wall pulling them off each other. "You are better than I thought you would be most people don't get that far with Stine!" He said happily.

"Wait, wait what is going on!" A.O.D said, and then Xavier turned back into his regular form.

"Yeah, this isn't making any sense!" Sebastian said, waking up and walking over to were A.O.D was.

"Well, I guess I should explain...when Stine told me about you and your brother he said that you beat Black Star and I just wanted to see your skill for myself. And to see if you wanted to come to school here" Lord Death explained.

"Wait…so are we still arrested?" Xavier asked.

"No, no I just needed a reason to get you guys to fight that's all"

"…you know I hate people that lie…" A.O.D said. Then she started to run to Lord Death but before she got far Sebastian and Xavier picked her up by the arm, so then she was just there with her lags swinging in the air.

"PUT ME DOWN!" A.O.D yelled.

"We don't need you to start another fight!" Sebastian said. Then they started to walk the door but then.

"You never did answer me…you know my school is made training misters and weapons, it would be good for you guys you could live like regular people…well I much as you could at least" Lord Death said.

"Do you think I give an f-"A.O.D said but Sebastian's and Xavier's hands came over her mouth.

"We'd love to!" Sebastian and Xavier said together.

"Lovely…I just need your full names so we can make you student ID cards" Lord Death asked.

"Uhhhh…" They said together.

"What?"

"Well the thing is that we exactly have _full_ names, we were never given any" A.O.D explained.

"Well then we just need to get you some then! But one thing first A.O.D what is your name…really" Lord Death asked.

"My name is A.O.D!" she said.

"A.O.D you are the daughter of Hades and Venus I doubt your name is A.O.D" Lord Death said.

"How do you know that?" A.O.D said but she couldn't move Sebastian and Xavier were still holding her.

"That's not impotent… let's just say I knew them. So what is your name really?" said Lord Death.

"I would rather die-"said A.O.D but stopped because Sebastian and Xavier were giver her the face that said "Just-say-your-stupid-name" " Venus" she whispered but no one could hear.

"What was that?" asked Lord Death.

"Venus! My name is Venus okay!"

"Well then so let's figure out some names" Lord Death said excitedly.

**Time Jump**

"So do you wall remember your full names?" Stine asked wall pinching the bridge of his nose. They had gone over this over 15 times but they still haven't gotten it right.

"Sebastian, Orpheus, Herman"

"Xavier, Argo, Herman"

"Venus, Amara, Herman the third"

"Good and that will be all for now" Lord Death said. Then the three of them bowed and walked out. "Oh and you should be able to start school this Monday" he said.

"Yes" They all say together, then all walked out.

"So what happened?" everyone asked at the same time (By everyone is Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, etc."

"Nothin-"

"Your dad thought it would be a good idea to tell us that we were going to get arrested just so he could get us to fight! I mean I would fight Stine for no reason!" A.O.D said to Kid. "And now we are going to school here!" A.O.D said.

"That doesn't sound like him…" Kid whispered to himself.

"How bad did Prof. Stine hurt you guys?" Maka asked.

"WHAT we beat that guy!" A.O.D said proudly.

"No it was more of a…tie" Sebastian said. But everyone was too shocked to talk, the last time that they went up agents Stine they got there asses beat good, but they wondered "How strong are these people?"

"Well I did get a scratch on that Spirit guy" A.O.D said. "Well guys we should get going…" A.O.D said wall starting to walk away with her brothers.

"Were are you going to go? Like you said you have no were" Soul said.

"You could say with us we have plenty of room" Kid said "And you are my father students and we don't need any of them living on the streets" Kid explained calmly.

"I would rather die-"Sebastian and Xavier said.

"We'd love to!" A.O.D said wall putting her hand over her brother's mouths.

"We should get going it's getting late…" Kid trailed off because Sebastian and Xavier were glaring daggers at him. Then Kid, Liz, Patty, A.O.D, Sebastian, and Xavier walk out of the school and Liz and Patty transform and land in Kids hands, and then he summons Beelzebub and starts to fly away.

"Hey wait for us!" A.O.D yelled. The A.O.D, Xavier, and Sebastian run to the railing of the school and jump off.

"WHAT THEY DOING?!" Liz yelled. Then they come back up with their wings.

"HAHA works every time!" A.O.D laughs wall flying over to Kid.

"Let's go" said Kid. Then they all fly to Kid, Liz, and Patty house. (**Author- So you know I imagine Kid's house a lot bigger the it probably is so just bear with me. And also I don't know what his house looks like so… hehe).**

"I didn't even know that a human house could be this big. Why do three people need a house that big?! Who I'm I kidding it's a mansion!"said A.O.D, as she walking into the mansion, first she saw the big marble stairs that split two ways.But she thought it was bland it was all black and white, and the only decorations were of skulls and no pictures…well there were ones of skulls but not family. But once A.O.D got into the mansion she started to run around looking at everything first she went up the right side of the stairs, and they could hear her say stuff like "OOoooo what's that", "THIS PLACE IS HUGE!" etc. then Kid ran upstairs saying "What is she touching, everything need to be symmetrical!". Then A.O.D came down the left side of the stairs by sliding down the railing with her feet. Then she started to run around down stairs, then Kid came down stairs panting

"Were did she go now?" Kid asked with no breath. Then they all pointed to the leaving room. The Kid ran in there but what he saw…he didn't quit understand. A.O.D was in the middle of the leaving room and she in stepping on the remote and the TV was on, but the strangest thing was that A.O.D was frozen…like she was afraid of it.

"A.O.D? What is it?" Kid asked.

"What is that thing!?" A.O.D asked wall pointing at the TV with a shaky arm right in the middle of the room. Then Kid walked behind A.O.D and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just a TV A.O.D…it's not going to hurt you" Kid said calmly. But he was to close for A.O.D she could feel his breath on her neck then her and she jumped onto the ceiling like a cat, but because she didn't have her wings the fell onto Kid _**again**_. But this time she was straddling him, and they both have the brightest blush on.

"Hey what's going on we heard a-"said Liz wall walking into the living room.

"Wait its not-"A.O.D said wall jumping off of Kid.

"You don't need to explain yourself, I always noticed something between too!-

"Liz you're not listening-"A.O.D said wall Liz was still saying stuff.

"But I never thought that Kid would get a girlfriend!" Liz said excitedly.

"Liz now let's make things clear…she's not listening is she" Kid asked wall Liz was still going on, they don't really know what Liz is talking about.

"Nope" A.O.D said. Then Liz walked over to the two of them and put her hands on their shoulders and said-

"Remember all ways use protection" Liz said so the others wouldn't hear. But then Kid and A.O.D had nose bleeds and pasted out.

"Well, how about I show you guys to your rooms" Liz said nicely wall walking up to Xavier and Sebastian, and they just nod their heads and fallow Liz and Patty comes along. But before they left Xavier picked up A.O.D bridle style and carry's her with them.

"What did you say to them earlier?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh it was nothing….oh the next three doors down will be your bedrooms you can pick which one you get" Liz said wall walking away with Patty. Then Xavier walks into one of the rooms and places his sister on the bed in the middle of the room. Then he wipes her hair from her face and kisses her forehead.

"You know I never doubted you sis, I wall ways knew you were going to get us to the human world" he walks out of the room, and goes into his own room. Then A.O.D wakes up and goes down stairs and gets a letter out of her leather backpack and goes into the living room, and makes sure that no one is in there. And then A.O.D starts to read the letter.

_My dearest daughter._

_I'm sorry that you have to read this but I know you need to. After you get this I will be gone and I sadly can't come back, and I know at this age you could not understand my reasoning for this but I will tell you anyway maybe you understand will when you're older. But you grandmother found out that why I was in the Underworld, she thought I was chaptered. She doesn't like the idea of me having kids with your father…so she banished me to the Human World. I would take you and your brothers with me but they won't let me. But please remember to take care of your brother for me, and know that without me there life in the Underworld will be harder but you will always have you guardians with you and they will protect you. And I'm SO sorry for all of this and I hope one day you can find the heart to forgive me, but I won't be mad if you don't I complete understand if you don't. And I hope you always know I love you and brothers more than anything in the world, and this is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. And I hope one day I'll be able to see you again._

_Sincerely, Venus the second. _

**Well I hope you like it! Remember R/R! So you know I'm working on a story for Ouran Highschool Host Club, I'm not sure what it is going to be yet I'm just kind of writing right now. So look for that in about the starting of next mouth. So you know how A.O.D was scared of the TV well I'm going to have some more stuff like that and if you have any ideas of stuff she can freak out about send me a PM or say it in a review! And I want to thank the people that have faved me and all the people that have been reading this! And I know now that forcing people to review is not the answer and I'm very sorry about that.**

**-Bunny of Amazingness**


	8. Just Something I Need To Talk About

**SO you know this is NOT a chapter this is just something's I need to go over 1. How I spell Prof. Stine's name okay, I love opinions BUT NOT FOR THIS! You can tell me 578380434 times I DON'T CARE THAT'S HOW I SPELL IT! And don't get me wrong I love every single one of EVERYONE"S reviews, but do think I would spell Stine wrong if I can spell frecken Tsubaki right! And I will not change how I spell it. 2. And I'm going to change the name of the story! I wanted to do that as soon as possible it will be "Life is a Mystery for All of Us" I will do that in about a week because I want everyone that's reads this to see this. And I want to thank Ladylezelia for her review, and Monkeyqueen88. And I would like to thank Silkbrit, Monkeyqueen88, and Sevethteenth Satellite for favoring this story. And I think that is it…yep **_**HAVE A NICE DAY!.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**SO SO SO SO sorry about the late update for the past 3 days I have been out ALL day, and my mom has been using this laptop for school so I haven't had much time to use it. And then yesterday I was at theater class, and even since last week my hip has been KILLING ME! Oh the joys of theater! : / **

Chapter 8

So I have been up all night looking around Kid's house…okay I know I may sound crazy, see the thing is that demons and angles don't need to much sleep, and because I'm both I don't really need sleep. But if go a long time without any sleep I go crazy. And one thing I have noticed everything in this place is too perfect. I mean you need to me a little OCD to have EVERYTHING this perfect, okay little is an understatement. But wall I was looking around there was one thing I shouldn't have seen.

**FLASH BACK **

I was going up stairs to just look around, I open the first door…closet second door…a bath room weird looking bath room. Third door, Liz's bedroom luckily she was asleep, forth Patty's bedroom she was a sleep too. Then there was more guest bedrooms then there was Sebastian's and Xavier's bedroom's Then I turn the corner then there was a big office I don't know why a kid needs an office though. Then I start looking around nothing really special but one thing I can't find in this house is family pictures, then go to the next room I could tell it was big it had double doors so I open one of them and there was something I shouldn't have seen…Kid was naked… okay he had a towel around his waist but it was still... weird to see him like that. I think I have the worse luck ever, how many times to I need embarrassing moment's do I need with this guy. But then I ran as fast as I could (After closing the door slowly), then I guess he could hear me running because I could hear foot steps behind me, then I run into the living room jump on the couch and pretend to be asleep (but I grab my letter and hold it…what I don't want him reading it). Then I hear footsteps coming over to me, then I feel a tug on my letter so I hold even tighter, but then then the hand let's go.

"You don't need to pretend to be asleep A.O.D" I know that voice its Kid. Then I open my eyes and I see Kid hovering over me.

"How did you know I was awake?" I asked. Then I look at him, I guess he hurrying to get dressed by the way he looks. He is wearing his black dress pants, his white dress shirt but it wasn't button up, and his suit jacket. And he was slightly wet, and his hair was wet too, he must have just taken a shower…maybe that's why he was up latter the rest. And that explains…what happened earlier.

"It was obvious, and what are you doing up so late?" He asks me.

"I just not that tried" I said…well it was true.

"Well, I was going to get something to eat do you want some?" Kid asks me, as if on cue my stomach gorals. "I'll take that as a yes" He said with a little chuckle in his voice. Then Kid grabs my hand and helps me off the couch and I put the letter in my boot.

"What is that anyway?" Kid asked wall pointing at the letter.

"Oh it's just nothing important" I said with a smile. Then he gives me a strange look that said 'You-are-hiding-something-and-I-will-find-out-what -it-is'. Then we started to walk into the kitchen and once we got there he went to this strange rectangle thing and opened the bottom part of it, and this white smoke came out of it. Then he pulled out a container of stuff that said 'Vanilla Ice Cream' and puts it on the counter in the middle of the kitchen. It's weird I know what vanilla is but not 'Ice Cream' I guessed in the Human World they would have different food. Then he goes into the top part and gets cherries, 'Carmel Sauce', and 'Strawberry Sauce', well I know what strawberry sauce is it's a sauce made out of strawberries! (**Author- You wish A.O.D its pink stuff that so artificial)** Then he gets and 'Whip Cream'. Then he goes into the cabinet and got a big boll, 'Chocolate Sauce', and peanuts.

"Um…what are you making?" I ask.

"A sunday" Kid said wall looking up at me with a face that sad 'You-don't-know-what-a-Sunday-is?' **(Author- Yep a Sunday the dinner of champions! I just noticed there **_**8**_** ingredients, oh I'm good hahahah) **

"Sun-day…" I say slowly wall walking next to Kid. "Well, then show me how to make one!" I asked excitedly. Then we start to build the sunday we scoop the ice cream I just wanted to put it there but Kid said it need to symmetrical, then he gave me this hole speech about how the world needs to be symmetrical, and how the world needs balance. And I just pile everything on and then I say.

"Oops well since it's not symmetrical we will just have to eat it so it's gone!" I said wall handing him a spoon. Then Kid had a face that said "You-you-just-did-that!', but then he started to eat the ice cream. Then I took a spoon full and just kind of looked at it.

"Are you just going to eat it or just stare at it?" Kid asked me. Then I put it in my mouth…

"It's really cold!" I said with the ice cream still in my mouth.

"Well yes it is _**ice**_ cream…wait is this the first time you have had ice cream?" Kid asked. Then I swallow and say.

"Well yes, do you really think I could get ice cream in the Underworld?" I said.

"…Well that does make sense" He said. Then we keep eating...and it was the best thing I ever had! It was absolutely the most amazing dessert I EVER had, I wonder if all human food is that good.

"So…what is the Underworld like?" Kid asked.

"Let's just say it is the worst place you could ever imagine…then times that it by infinity" I said, of all thing we could talk about he had to bring that up.

"So you and your brothers are the children of gods so way do you call yourselves angles and demons?" Asked Kid. Why do we need to bring this up again!

"What's with all the questions?" I said, and before he could say anything I said. "Well, thank you for the sunday and I think I'll go to bed now, today has been very exhausting." I said wall walking out of the kitchen and go up to my bedroom.

"I will say this, this is the weirdest day of my life" I say to no one. Then I walk to my bed and sit on it.

"And I know it will get weirder" Then I lay back and drift off to sleep.

**So how many of you thought they were really arrested? Sorry it's a little short I just thought that was a good place to end it. So as always review/ fallow / favorite / ANYTHING! So please please review the support really helps me write the chapters! (And hey if I get some more reviews I mite update faster 'wink, wink ;)'.**


End file.
